


little voices

by itainthardtryin



Series: We're Bad At Dating: Clexa Edition (AU tumblr prompts) [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part thirteen in the We're Bad At Dating series based on this prompt: We both picked the same power ballad at karaoke so we sang a duet</p>
<p>Alternatively, Clarke is at karaoke night at the bar with her friends. They have no chill and put her name up to sing Aerosmith's 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing'. Lexa's friends do the same. They end up singing a duet. </p>
<p>(or, how clarke and lexa pretty much fall in love in 4 minutes 52 seconds.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	little voices

**Author's Note:**

> jellymankelly commented a while ago saying that this series is slowly morphing into the "We're Bad At Dating Anyone Else But Each Other" series, and I would wholeheartedly agree ;)

 

“Come on, Clarke, you have to sing! It’s the rules!” Raven tells her.

“And since when have you been shy about singing anyway?” Bellamy chimes in.

Clarke laughs and sighs. “Guys, just… not tonight. I’m just not feeling it.”

“If you don’t get up to sing, you know Bell’s going to make us suffer through his one man rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody, right?” Octavia reminds her.

“Please Clarke, take one for the team.”

Clarke knows they won’t give in. She’s not going to win this argument. “Fine,” she says, admitting defeat. “I have no idea what to sing though.”

“What’s that one you always sing in the car?” Raven asks. “From that Armageddon movie?”

“I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing?”

“That’s it! Clarke, sing that one! You nail those high notes every time!” Raven tells her sarcastically.

“Thank you for your unwavering support, Raven.”

“Hey, what are best friends for?” she laughs. “Will I put you down for it?”

Clarke sighs. “Yeah, sure, go ahead.”

She wants to act annoyed but she knows as soon as she gets up there and starts singing she’ll thank them for pushing her to go. She loves it really, and when she sings in the car, she doesn’t take it seriously. Raven hasn’t heard her sing that song properly, and Clarke knows it’ll shut her up when she does.

\---

Half an hour later, they’ve almost forgotten they even put Clarke’s name up to sing when the DJ approaches their table.

“Clarke?” he asks, waiting for her to respond.

“That’s me.”

“We have a problem with your song. Someone else has also requested to sing the same one.”

“So we duet,” Clarke says, shrugging it off. She’s not one for wanting her time to shine. She can share the mic with this person for five minutes. Everyone’s just here to enjoy themselves anyway. It won’t hurt.

“Okay, sure! Awesome. I’ll go get it set up. You’re up next,” he says, making his way back to the booth, where someone called Anya is finishing up a very off-key rendition of Sweet Child ‘O Mine.

“You better out-sing this person, Clarke!” Octavia says. “Show ‘em what you’re made of.”

The song ends and everyone in the bar cheers and claps. Anya takes a seat back at her table. Almost everyone she’s with is dressed in old band shirts and torn jeans. They’re all heavily tattooed and Clarke is pretty sure that even the guys are wearing eye-liner.

“Next up we have a duet!” the DJ announces. “Clarke and Lexa with Aerosmith’s classic ‘I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing’”

Everyone at the table starts cheering different variations of “go Clarke!” and she blushes slightly making her way up to the front.

Lexa joins her a few moments later, getting up from Anya’s table. She’s slightly taller than Clarke, probably a little older too. She hasn’t shown even a hint of a smile yet, and Clarke wonders if Lexa’s in the same boat as she is - that her friends put her name up for her.

“Hi, I’m Clarke,” she says when Lexa arrives on the stage and takes her microphone.

“Lexa,” she replies. “Can you sing?”

“A little,” Clarke admits. She won the talent show in high school four years in a row, and she occasionally shows her face at open mic nights - just her and her guitar - but Clarke thinks now is not the time for her to recite her autobiography of music.

“I’m not awful,” is all that Lexa offers, and Clarke laughs.

“Not awful is good enough for me,” Clarke says. She thinks she sees the corners of Lexa’s lips curve in a smile, but the music starts a few seconds later and Lexa’s whole body language changes.

She freezes to the spot, using both hands to hold the microphone. She looks nowhere other than the screen in front of her, even though the words haven’t started yet. Clarke thinks her nerves are cute.

_“I could stay awake just to hear you breathing…”_

As soon as Lexa starts to sing, Clarke almost forgets to. Her voice is beautiful. It’s reserved and husky, and Clarke loves it. She only realises she’s not really singing when Lexa turns to her, eyes wide, as if to say _please don’t make me sing this alone._

Clarke starts singing properly immediately. She knows the words off by heart, years of belting it in the car have taught her them. She doesn’t need to look at the screen, so she looks at Lexa instead and notices how Lexa immediately relaxes at the sound of Clarke’s voice. When she realises Clarke can sing, there is no doubt that Lexa is smiling.

The chorus kicks in, and Clarke throws caution to the wind. She really gets into it, dramatically grabbing the air, bending her knees as she belts out the notes. Lexa looks at her, taking her eyes away from the screen for the first time since the song began. She keeps singing, and Clarke knows she knows all the words, too. Looking at the screen is just for security.

Clarke can hear Bellamy and Raven cheer from their table, and she wonders if Lexa’s friends are as supportive as her own. She takes a quick glance at their table, and notices that none of them are looking at Lexa, but instead are engrossed in their own conversation. It makes Clarke’s heart ache.

Lexa loosens up as the song goes on. By the time they reach the bridge they’re singing to each other and not the crowd.

They start taking one line each, sharing the song.

_“I don’t wanna miss one smile,”_ Clarke starts, and Lexa actually smiles at her, making her heart flutter.

_“I don’t wanna miss one kiss,”_ Lexa follows. Clarke blows her a kiss and Lexa grabs it in the air, bringing it down to her heart. Clarke wonders where this girl has been her whole life.

_“Well, I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this,”_ Clarke sings, and they’re not just words any more. She met this girl approximately three and a half minutes ago, but she can feel the connection. She can see in Lexa’s eyes that she feels it too.

_“I just wanna hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine,”_ Lexa’s voice is so strong and yet so fragile, and Clarke can’t help but be mesmerized by her.

_“And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!”_ Clarke hits the last note perfectly, and holds it for long moments, her voice ringing out over the whole bar. Everyone cheers, including Lexa.

They’re both so caught up in the moment that both of them forget to sing the next line and end up laughing the whole way through the last chorus.

_“I don’t wanna miss a thing,”_ they sing together, ending the song. The cheers from Clarke’s table are almost deafening, and she looks over at Lexa’s where her friends are clapping for her too. They both hand their microphone back to the DJ and make their way to the edge of the stage. Clarke offers Lexa her hand to steady herself as she jumps off, and Lexa does the same for Clarke.

“That was amazing,” Clarke tells her.

“That note you hit in the middle was incredible,” Lexa replies.

“I think we need to talk about your voice, though. It’s so… raw.”

Lexa blushes, about to head back to her table. “That was fun, Clarke. Thank you.”

Clarke doesn’t want Lexa to go. She wants to keep talking to her, to find out everything there is to know about this girl. She’s captivated. “Would you like to have a drink with me?” she asks, every part of her hoping that Lexa says yes.

Lexa pauses for a split second, glancing over at her friends. They’re watching her with beady eyes, and Clarke knows that if she looked behind her, everyone at her own table would be doing the exact same. “Yeah, sure,” Lexa agrees. “But can we go somewhere quieter?”

Clarke lights up with excitement. “Of course! Just… give me a minute to explain to my friends where I’m going. You should probably do the same to yours.”

“Yeah. Right,” Lexa replies. “Meet back here in a minute?”

Clarke walks over to her table and she knows that everyone is going to have her tortured with questions. As if on cue, Raven begins. “Clarke, I have literally never seen you get heart eyes so fast for a girl. Why are you over here?”

“Yeah, Clarke,” Octavia joins in. “Did you at least get her number?”

“Please tell me you didn’t say anything embarrassing,” Bellamy says.

“Oh, and Clarke, why do you never sing like that in the car?” Raven asks, when Clarke remains silent with a smirk on her face. “You mean to say I have sat through countless renditions of that song that sound like you’re killing a cat, when in actual fact, you can sing it note perfect? Not cool Griffin,” Raven tells her, taking a drink of her beer.

“Are you all quite finished?” Clarke asks. “Because if you are, I’d just like to tell you that I’ve met a girl, her name is Lexa, and I’m taking her out for a drink.”

“Clarke, we’re literally in a bar,” Octavia reminds her. “You can do that right here.”

“The lady would like to be taken somewhere quieter, and I’m never one to argue with a girl who is as cute as she is,” Clarke says playfully.

“Just don’t do anything Raven wouldn’t do,” Bellamy tells her, and Raven punches him on the arm.

“Hey, that’s rude.”

“He’s right though. Try and keep it in your pants, Clarke.”

“I’m going now,” she says. “Before you have the chance to ruin this evening for me. Don’t wait up.”

Clarke turns around and walks back over to where she left Lexa, who is waiting for her with a look of excitement on her face. She honestly does not understand what she did to find a girl like this. A girl, who, from the first minute of knowing her made Clarke’s heart race. She doesn’t know what she did to deserve to find Lexa.

But she’s not complaining.

“Ready when you are,” Clarke tells her, smiling.  

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> two things:   
> 1-this is the penultimate part of this series. the final part will be up on sunday, possibly before (wifi/time permitting)
> 
> 2-i'm going to england/scotland on thursday for a week (hence the early update today) for the uk leg of the pentatonix tour. i'm going to all five shows over the week, so if you're going to any of them please please please let me know on tumblr (scottcanyounot) and we can meet up, i'll buy you a starbucks, and we'll be best buddies forever


End file.
